The Way Inn
The Way Inn was a Neverwinter Nights persistent world set in the region around the small village of the same name located in the Forgotten Realms. The Way Inn was located in the Western Heartlands on the Trade Way, the road that leads from Scornubel in the south to Waterdeep in the north. To the caravan drivers of the Western Heartlands, the area is known as "miles and miles of miles and miles". To adventurers, it is known as a source for adventures, treasure, and quick death. Bounded in the north by the river Delimbyir just south of Waterdeep, the river represents a natural border that can only be crossed at the small town of Daggerford. With only a handful of stone buildings and a rather large presence of temples, Daggerford is forever leading a life in the shadow of the great City of Splendor. To the south, the Winding Water represents a similar border. Due north of Baldur's Gate, the river can only be crossed at a few strategic points, like Boarskyr Bridge and the Troll Claw ford. East of the Trade Way lies the vast and mostly trackless expanse of the High Moor. The largest of Faerûn's open moorlands houses the remains of at least half a dozen fallen empires of humans, elves, and other creatures. The area is a constant source of troll incursions, and it also houses the ruins of the legendary Dragonspear Castle, an old keep that is said to house a sinister secret. To the west, the rugged cliffs of the Sword Coast make mooring of ships difficult and treacherous, a fact that played into Baldur's Gate and Waterdeep's hands as the predominant cities of the Sword Coast. Nonetheless, small villages and towns like Daggerford, Wyrmburgh and Hol's Brook make a living on trade coming in from the island kingdoms of Moonshae, Mintarn, and Orlumbor. Their harbors are small and cannot compete with the large trading cities, though. The Way Inn was inducted into the Neverwinter Vault Hall of Fame in September 2010. Citing lifestyle changes and a desire to move on, Alwarren, the server's host, permanently took the server offline on March 10, 2013. Launcher The Way Inn uses a custom and easy-to-use launcher programmed in Java to connect to the server. This launcher handles the override manipulations required to create player characters with custom feats and skills while playing on (and only while playing on) The Way Inn. That is, the launcher adds the required overrides, launches the game, connects to the Way Inn, then removes those overrides when the game exits. It can be downloaded at the website along with the needed hak pak. Features * CEP 2.2 and a custom hak pak are required (available in an easy-to-use one-file installer). *Level range: 1-20 *Alignments: any non-evil. Approval for evil characters is currently on hold. *Races: all standard races (unusual races with DM approval) * There are few class restrictions, other than each class taken must have at least three levels. Multiclassing is restricted for paladins and monks, while clerics and druids require an application. * Prestige classes require sponsorship (for example, a divine champion must be accepted by the appropriate church). *Dead characters leave (non-lootable) corpses that can be brought to temples for raising *Bleed-to-death system *Low magic (+1 common, +2 rare, +3 findable but extremely rare) *Medium monster XP, XP awarded for role play *Medium leveling speed (a bit faster at low levels) *Lots of highly detailed areas to explore *Lots of dungeons for all level ranges *Six new prestige classes (dragonslayer, cavalier, kensai, sword dancer, spirit caller, hexblade), modified standard prestige classes (champion of Torm is now divine champion, dragon disciple can choose color) *Lots of new spells (for example, water breathing, Leomund's secure shelter, mass bull's strength/''cat's grace'' etc., polymorph other, weather control and more) *New feats (for example, two-weapon defense, detect evil for paladins) *Over 1000 all new monsters (all made as closely to the Monster Manual as possible) *Base classes adapted for D&D 3.5 rules (as far as it is possible in NWN) *1200 unique items (you won't find any standard NWN items) *Rideable horses *Armor/weapon look modification without skill check *Player houses with persistent storage, persistent furniture and mailboxes *Lots of smaller details, like persistent map pins, writable books, scheduled NPCs, per character preference settings (like, turn off stone skin effect if you don't like it), travel system (caravan/ship routes) and more category:former gameworlds